Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a handover apparatus and a handover method capable of avoiding in-device coexistence interference.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of communication systems, consumers including companies and individuals require wireless communication terminals supporting various services.
Current mobile communication systems, such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE Advanced), are requiring development of technology for a high-speed large-capacity communication system, which can transmit or receive various data, such as images and wireless data, beyond the capability of mainly providing a voice service, and can transmit data in a large capacity such as that transmitted in a wired communication network. Moreover, the current mobile communication systems are inevitably requiring a proper error detection scheme, which can minimize the reduction of information loss and improve the system transmission efficiency, thereby improving the system performance.
In this regard, a terminal apparatus, i.e. a User Equipment (UE) apparatus, or an evolved Node-B (eNB) apparatus is required to be simultaneously provided with various types of modules for supporting various types of wireless communication schemes or systems. Actually, a UE or eNB apparatus is simultaneously provided with various modules, which include not only long range wireless communication modules, such as LTE (including LTE antenna, LTE RF device, and LTE baseband device), but also short range wireless communication modules, such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi, and modules for receiving Global Positioning Service (GPS) signals.
Such a simultaneous use of various modules may cause data transmission or reception in one particular module to act as an interference to data transmission or reception in another module, which can be expressed as an “in-device coexistence interference”. The following discussion employs a UE as an example of a communication device. Therefore, the in-device coexistence interference may be also expressed as “in-UE coexistence interference”.
In order to avoid such in-UE coexistence interference, various schemes are being discussed. However, when a UE performs a handover from a source eNB to a target eNB, such in-UE coexistence interference may cause a handover failure or a Radio Link Failure (RLF). Therefore, there have been requirements for solving this problem, but there have been no discussions thereon yet.
Therefore, the present disclosure is intended to present a handover process capable of avoiding occurrence of an RLF or a handover failure due to in-UE coexistence interference.